


Dishonor

by SleepyBushi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, M/M, No Incest, Playboy Genji Shimada, Rope Bondage, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Shimada Clan, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Abuse, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, dom Hanzo, sub McCree
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBushi/pseuds/SleepyBushi





	1. Chapter 1

　　威尼斯赌城，珍奇的人工建筑，由一堆精密布置的数字塑造而成。它宏伟高耸的前门看起来像座神庙，圆形拱顶仿佛皇宫，内容则像本欲望小史。它的主楼有十层高，每层都划分成不同的享乐区域；左右对称排列的十二个大理石罗马柱分别雕琢着罗马十二众神，两座九股喷泉永不间断地工作着。建造师在程序上下了很大功夫只为了让每根水柱时时刻刻看起来对称。赌城，为了取悦全世界，在本土风格上既吸纳了鞑靼民族、阿拉伯和古印度人的建筑智慧，又将金银、玛瑙、玉髓和龙涎香一股脑塞入囊中，压得她精细的骨架摇摇欲坠。  
　  
　　麦克雷第一次来到这里时二十九岁，随着他的首领出席投资商发起的酒会。比起同时受邀赴约的家族帮派，靠贩卖军火起家的死局帮，论势力规模和历史都不足以与之相提并论。他的左轮手枪和弹匣在这里不被欢迎入场，失去朝夕相处的老伙伴让他像只不安的猎犬，逡巡着四周的动静。麦克雷伴随他的首领左右，穿梭在各个名流要客之间一言不发。他从未把这些人看得高不可攀，从他固执的脾性和神色就能窥察一二。但被尊重和褒奖的感觉让他有些飘飘然。直到首领密会的时刻，他被告知在附近等候，享受他的自由时间。

　　和流连赌桌的同党们道别后，麦克雷沿着赌城镶满贝壳的螺旋形阶梯继续向上走。这些个小时够他小赌几局，再喝上两杯威士忌，趁着酒劲回到客房补上一觉。长途航班是个灾难，他感觉自己的意识变得缓慢游离。他的目光穿过一套套拱廊，穿过牌桌、珠宝店、霓虹舞场和人工瀑布，最终还是意兴阑珊地推开酒吧的玻璃门。人声鼎沸的酒吧让他感到缺氧，他松开衬衫的第一个扣子，饱满的喉结上赫然显出一条浅淡的红色勒痕。

　　倘若任何一人偶尔驻足在酒吧的玻璃橱窗前，定会观察到麦克雷催发的化学反应。他不加矫饰的气质和这里的环境截然相反，却能简单勾起人的好奇心。擅长卖弄的妓女看见他会露怯，贞洁妇人则挂上妩媚又世俗的笑，渴望同他欢好。麦克雷并非毫无自知，只要有女人的场所，男同伴都会下意识避开和他一起活动。只是大多数情况下他选择缄口不语，但令人头痛的是，也许正因如此，他的克制更容易被直觉准确的女人清楚窥察——麦克雷不伤害女人，女人知道。　

　　至少在今天，与人交恶绝对是他最不想做的事情。他要了五支黑麦酒和五只酒杯，以及一间安静的包厢，将穷追不舍的喧闹隔绝门外。他露出旗开得胜的窃笑，手指伸进摸到西服里怀的铝制雪茄盒时突然泛起烟瘾。他环顾四方，扫兴地发觉到了烟雾报警器。在按捺不住烟瘾后，他只好走到吸烟室解决。大约十分钟后，麦克雷从吸烟室走回包间，推开房门时，眼前的窘迫画面让他的脸颊顿时烧得如同火箸。确信自己没有走错房间时，他再次打开门，从他的角度能看见一个年轻男人坐在属于他的沙发上，女人环住了他的肩颈侧坐在他的大腿上，垂下的长发掩住了他们激烈的拥吻。狭窄的包厢顿时弥漫着浓重的酒水和香精气息。麦克雷看不清男人的脸，但很确信那并非他的同僚之一。青年的举止与其说是接吻不如说像是对残暴掠夺，他伸长脖颈，洁白的利齿不断咬向猎物的颧骨和下颌，用力到麦克雷能在昏暗暧昧的霓虹灯光下看清他脖颈上锐利的青筋和软骨。

　　“……嘿。”他张开干燥的双唇，发出的声音哑得吓人。他不知道青年是否听到后仍旧佯作不知。“你们两个做这些至少也得在自己的地盘。”他的话说道一半时，眼前这个外表光鲜、发型浮夸的花花公子方才缓缓睁眼，一边用轻佻迷醉的眼神从下至上打量他，一边继续他寡廉鲜耻的行为。接下来的动作直接让麦克雷捏紧双拳——青年把空余的一条腿张开，朝他勾了勾手指，另一只手从女人的腰际滑向了自己的双腿间——

　　麦克雷的拳头朝着他的鼻梁挥去，青年躲闪不及，登时感到滚热的液体从鼻腔汹涌流出，雨点般淅淅沥沥地落下来，瞬间洇湿了衬衫的衣领。女人尖叫着夺门而出的过程中撞到了桌角，玻璃杯和酒瓶登时如保龄球瓶般纷纷倒落。青年用袖口抹了把鼻畔，双手支撑着柔软的沙发想要起身还击，然而过度的酒精让他无法完成这点小小的动作。于是他只能被强壮的敌人单手拎起来搡在地上。源氏坐在地上，后背勉强抵住墙壁，颤抖着发出一声痛苦的低吟，却并非全部因为痛。腥甜的血流进喉腔，半勃起的阴茎摩擦着他紧绷的西裤，一点软下去的架势都没有。

 

　　当岛田半藏在酒吧一隅终于找到他不成体统的弟弟时，所看到的是一地狼藉。好在不用他操心的是，随从已经开始轰离群众封锁酒吧，着手善后。舞曲被中途掐断的时候，周围只能听见相互的喘气声。他低下头，沉默地看着故意栽着头避开他的拷问视线的弟弟。“站起来，源氏。”他的命令听不出任何情绪。　  
　　麦克雷平复着喘息和心跳，已经闻讯赶来的死局帮同僚现在把他拉到角落死死按住上肢，掐着他的胳膊，力度像按住一只弹簧，这让他又疼又难受，但每当他扭动挣扎时，他们就会加重力度。  
　　“我们要死了。”他听见维吉尔低声说道。

　　麦克雷的喉结滑动了一下。事实上，在岛田半藏走进房间与他相视的刹那，他就已经顿感激烈的怒气如同登时被一盆冰水浇成了蒸汽挥发干净。岛田源氏从半藏手中接过手帕，擦拭狼狈不堪的脸颊和脖颈。他托起源氏的下巴左右端详，在确认过源氏的伤势并无大碍后，他把目光转向麦克雷。“究竟发生了什么？”

　　麦克雷第一次如此近距离地看到传闻中的岛田家族的新继承者之一。他纯黑色的眼睛像死水般浓暗，瞬间吸走了他的勇气。“你的弟弟，”麦克雷说，但接下来他有所顾虑地环视四周后，决定保持缄默。“我很抱歉，我不知道他是岛田家族的二少爷。”

　　话音未落，他看见半藏两条峰眉登时皱紧，此举让维吉尔按在他手臂上的手指顿时脱了力。“首先，我需要纠正你，他的名字叫岛田源氏。不是‘我的弟弟’，也不是‘岛田家的二少爷’。”　

　　“对不起，岛田先生。”麦克雷嗫嚅说道。他微微昂起下颌，这是他掩饰不安的惯常做法。

　　半藏沉默的时刻接近于静止，他一动不动地注视着麦克雷，眼睛未曾眨动分毫。大约过了一分钟，他若有所思地点了点头，转头叫源氏离开。“好好休息。临别前半藏沉声说道。东方人丢给他耐人寻味的一瞥，感情已经被隐藏干净。麦克雷驻足在原地，直到那两道身影从人群中消失，才故作漫不经心地重新端起酒瓶仰颈饮尽。然后阔步走向洗手间清洗他被鲜血糊住的双手。卫生间散发着浓郁的木质香料气息。他看见源氏沾在他手上的血混合着茉莉皂液变成樱花粉色，汇流进下水道，最后抽出六七张抽纸擦干净指缝的血污。

　　不愿意再在这个不祥之地继续待下去，也不想面对同僚的追问，麦克雷疾步走进电梯，将客房房门反锁两下，才如释重负般躺在床上剧烈喘息。只要回忆起岛田半藏临走前留给他的眼神，他的脊柱就像触电般不可抑止地颤抖。冷静下来后，他给首领发了三条信息老实交代事实。当然，面对岛田源氏对他做出的性骚扰举动，他没有描述细节，这些画面每在他脑海里重复一遍他都觉得羞辱万分。这不是他的错——不全是他的。他对自己说，所以无需担心。他仅需要对自己的那一部分失控行为负责。许久没有等到首领的回复，他决定先去冲凉，然后躺在床上望着天花板，辗转到天将破晓时分才勉强睡着。

　　这是今生第一次，他经历了质量极为恶劣的睡眠，以至于电话在他枕边响起第一声时，他就突然进入警觉状态。老大传来了两条短讯，命令麦克雷去循着地址找他商议对策。他知道未来已不是他个人的灾厄，而关乎于两个势力的关系。

　　穿过护城河的吊桥是一片地中海式的独栋建筑群，住在这里可以一览赌城全貌。麦克雷循着短讯中的地址，独自步上纯白色的石阶。这里越是寂静，他越能听见脑袋里的噪杂声。不论如何，他决心向帮派坦白真相，争取亡羊补牢。我不曾做错什么。在按响门铃时他在内心说，雕刻着贝类浮雕的双开门眼前咔哒一声自动打开了锁扣，他走了进去，门复又自动关上。宅邸是典型的地中海风格，灰白色墙壁间或镶嵌小面积的希腊花砖，原木制成的圆机上摆放着绿松石颜色的瓷瓶，非洲花卉悄声无息地开始分解工作。即使他缺乏艺术方面的修养，也能感知到房间内大大小小的物什都遵循着令人愉悦的规律，状似杂乱地堆放着。

　　“首领？”麦克雷环顾四周，没有任何人迎接他，也听不到任何声音。“首领？”他摇了摇头，正准备检查手机以确认自己是否走对门时，听见楼梯上方传来渐近的脚步声。

　　“Greeting.”半藏在经过他面前时轻巧地打了声招呼，他身穿着和昨天款式相仿但不尽相同的全套西装，瘦削高耸的颧骨上架着一副无框眼镜，他把手中的瓷杯和怀里的书放在茶几上，然后坐上没有扶手的藤椅。没有等到任何回应，他诧异地抬起脸，见来客仍木桩般站在原地，在四目相接的刹那，麦克雷才如梦初醒般晃过神来，笨拙的唇舌囫囵出几个破碎的音节：“我收到了首领的简讯……”

　　半藏眉眼低垂，避开了他粗鲁的审问。“我在向你问好。”

　　“抱歉。”麦克雷快速说道。他正要问好，对方又一次打断了他。

　　“你要在那里站多久？”岛田半藏打断他，“进来。”他命令。　

　　麦克雷蹬掉皮鞋。他没有找到拖鞋，只好穿着袜子踩在冰凉的水泥地上，像个等待训话的孩子，在离他不远不近的位置站定。虽然心中仍旧存疑，但他随遇而安的性格立刻安慰自己这样也好，直面问题没什么可畏惧的。

　　“我对岛田源氏先生的所作所为感到十分抱歉。”他尽量让自己的声音听起来充满底气和诚意，但只有空旷的拱顶上方的回音回应他。麦克雷观察着岛田半藏冷漠而英俊的侧脸，他的大部分意识都投入的手中的书本上，阳光透过他薄薄的镜片，反射出一块虹光。“为什么道歉？”　

　　“我打了他。”麦克雷顿了顿：“是我的错，我希望您不要迁怒到整个帮派。”  
　  
　　“我不需要你来指导我怎么做。你的首领没有教会你怎么讲话？”半藏的声音听起来又冷又硬。

　　麦克雷他心虚地咽了口唾沫。他的首领确实没教过这些繁文缛节，是他把自己从腐臭的贫民窟街巷打捞上来，他们同桌喝酒、吃饭，在战斗时麦克雷负责掩护他——即使关系亲密至此，麦克雷对他总是带着天生的尊重。他满心以为这个程度的尊重和真诚已经足够应对所有人。

　　“所以，”尽管麦克雷满心祈祷岛田源氏能赶在他之前把事情讲清楚，但这尴尬的节骨眼依然发生了。岛田继续问道，“你们为什么起冲突？”　

　　“他……”麦克雷咬住下唇，他感觉肌肤下的火从脸颊烧满了整个耳朵。“很下流。”　

　　半藏刀锋般的唇角翘起微妙的高度，然后不可遏止地爆发出大笑声。窘迫和无助让他的双拳攥紧了衬衫袖口，指甲在拳心刻下凹痕。麦克雷紧咬着后槽牙，眼白通红，脸颊肌肉抑制不住地抽动着，感觉全身血液逐渐变凉，残存的理智阻止他再犯同样的错误。他张开双唇，发出一串断断续续的气音。“这不是我的错。”

　　“我并非在怀疑你，杰西·麦克雷先生。”半藏止住了笑，这次他摘下眼镜，折叠好镜腿轻放在书皮上，玩味的视线投在了小牛仔的脸上。“深呼吸。”他低声说道，“除非你享受缺氧。”　  
　  
　　“很好。”半藏看向随着他的重复指令规律收缩的胸腔上。“谢谢。”恢复平静的麦克雷说道。　

　　“家弟向来不成体统，没能看住他是我的过错。现在让我告诉你，你都做错了什么。”半藏起身，他宽大的后背遮住了背后的太阳，在麦克雷身上投下了一块阴霾。他仰起头，慢条斯理地顺了顺衬衫领。整个过程中不错眼珠地盯着麦克雷。“跪下！”他突然厉声喝道。

　　麦克雷不知道岛田半藏的每句话为什么能够本能地激起他的服从性，他的身体快过理智判断，感觉双膝后侧本能地软下来，他一边下落，直到膝盖骨碰向坚硬的地面，一边不安地皱紧眉头望向突然变得阴郁可怖的岛田继承人。“第一，你没有给过我应该的尊重。没有我的指令，你不被允许直视我。在我问你话之前，你不能开口。”　

　　麦克雷喘着粗气，他感觉汗珠沿着发根划到额角，勾勒过他太阳穴和鼻尖，伴着清脆的细响砸落在了地上。

　　“如果你听清楚我的话，来到我的身前。”麦克雷迅速点了点头，正准备起身时，怒吼声从头顶传来，“我没说你可以站起来！”　

　　“用爬的。”

　　半藏皱紧眉头，瞟向不知什么时候潜行过来的始作俑者。他看了眼腕表，下午四点是源氏的早饭时间。他竟然花费了如此长的时间观赏牛仔的种种愚行。

　　“别以为你可以幸免于难，等回去之后你和我好好谈谈。”他的口气有些无奈。源氏为兄长惯有的家长作风悻悻地撇了撇嘴。但他是个享乐者，绝不让未来的麻烦影响当下的心情。他拉过一把椅子跨坐在上面，将胳膊置于椅背和下巴之间，瘀伤未消的脸颊悬挂着甜蜜又恶毒的微笑。“我哥喜欢折磨人，我喜欢看。”

　　半藏的目光重新落在四肢并用缓慢爬近的麦克雷身上时，他观察到微妙的有趣变化。显然源氏的闪现让麦克雷的反应更加僵硬。他的脸更红了，缓缓弯下腰，弓着身子，四肢并用地向前移动，每次移动时裤腿便往上卷翘一点。和肌肉虬结的体魄相反，他有一双筋骨明显的脚踝。他听见源氏呼气声忽然变得滞重而缓慢。真“年轻”，半藏内心忍不住在内心腹诽。

　　麦克雷整个人被笼罩在阴霾之中。半藏反光的皮鞋尖近到他只要抬起腿就能踢碎他的下巴。

　　“第二，在赴宴前记住每名宾客的名字和面孔，是每个进入上流社会的人必须做的功课。这体现了你身为死局帮副手对结盟家族的尊重。但你没有。你的野蛮无礼打破了这里的秩序。”他的声音在麦克雷的头顶徘徊：“我，替你的首领感到耻辱。”

　　“第三，你对一名岛田家族的人失敬。如果昨天你对源氏的不敬没有得到惩罚，岛田家族精心维护的荣誉则会受到内外的质疑。”半藏俯下身，冰凉的指尖在触及麦克雷的脊骨时，后者的大腿剧烈颤动了一下。

　　“杰西·麦克雷，你清楚自己出于维护自己愚蠢、可笑的自尊而做出的傻事，给我们惹来多少麻烦吗？”那双手像蛇信般隔着薄薄一层布料在他的肌肤上滑行，经过他的后颈，最终用力抓起他的头发向上扯，露出一截脆弱的脖颈。麦克雷发出啸叫，热泪自眼角流泻而出。

　　半藏灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳后，他沙哑低沉的耳语此刻如同魔咒般在他被痛觉侵蚀的脑海中回荡着：“在我和源氏还小的时候，也像这样，一伙喝醉的小混混闯入游戏室，当着众人的面和我们起了争执。我父亲和叔叔在知晓这件事之后，把这些人逐一找出来。”他稍作停顿，以观察麦克雷是否真的听了进去。如果他是个孬种，现在应该已经接近昏厥。他很庆幸麦克雷不属于这类人。“花村是个多山的城市，所以灭口和处理尸体非常方便。”弓手攥着对方发丝的手指握得更紧，声音却放得意外柔和：“你知道这在水城，也不会很麻烦。”

　　在半藏甩开手时，全然脱力的年轻人倒在了地上，他嘴唇发抖，瞳孔缩小，全身哆嗦着开口道：“不，不，岛田先生。这全是我的错。”他把求助的目光投向源氏，但接着他的两只手腕就被人扯住按在了后腰处。

　　“闭嘴！我没有允许你讲话！”半藏发疯般怒吼道。他跪下来，用膝盖分别抵住牛仔两条不安分的大腿，感觉自己在制伏他的过程中迅速勃起，膨胀的阴茎摩挲着真丝内裤，微妙的触感让他的呼吸变得沉重起来。他叫了三遍源氏的名字，才让同样被他的叫声吓得不轻的弟弟回过神来，匆匆拉开樱桃木储物柜的抽屉，将其中的尼龙粗绳递给兄长，接着他坐回原处，怔怔地看着耗尽体力的麦克雷放弃挣扎。绳子依次绕过他脱臼的手腕、膝盖，穿过他的胯下，最终在脚踝紧紧打好死结。半藏解下胸前的领带，正准备扼住他的舌根时，突然停住了动作。

“你还有什么想说？”

　　麦克雷努力抬起头，他现在唇干舌燥，虚弱得只能发出低位的声音，“对不起。”他的双眼不断流出泪水，最后的自尊让他低下头，将狼狈的泣颜藏起来，呜咽声让源氏忍不住蹙起眉。

　　“哥。”他并不想置麦克雷于死地，但倘若兄长坚持，他亦不敢做过多干涉。但摧残濒死猎物到如此程度，让他有些于心不忍。他不知道这算不算惺惺作态。他的声音被对方完全漠视了。兄长此刻双手环臂，低垂着眉眼睥睨着足下已然气焰全消的年轻人，扬起一边唇角。他发出玩味的轻笑，“你在向谁道歉？”

　　“你们两个，全部。”他迫切说道：“我无意间冒犯了岛田家族，我的过失让这里变得混乱不堪。但、但我想弥补，我不想就这样淹——”

　　“说说你怎样补偿。”半藏打断他。

　　麦克雷抬起头，他的双目在乱发的遮蔽下直冒光：“我是西部第一神射手，我可以确保您的安全，事实上……”

　　这是麦克雷平生经历过的最漫长的等待。半藏看他的目光仿佛在打量待价而沽的商品，内心陷入了精打细算的思忖。“可我不需要更多为我开枪的人。”他说。得到意料之中的答案后，麦克雷闭上眼睛，这时他在考虑让岛田同意他开枪自尽，至少比溺死来得温存。

　　“我需要的——”半藏打断了他的思考：“我需要的是真正的快乐。”他时年三十岁，却觉得内心已经疲惫得仿佛风烛残年的老者。出生顺序决定了他无法像源氏那样任由自己纵情放纵。及至他终于继承家业登上顶端，足以让他松口气时，才发现世间绝大多数东西过了赏味期限就无法引起他的兴致。瓷盘上的精致餐食在他看来如同白蛆，横卧的美人则如同毫无生气的腐肉。他的兴奋阙值渐次升高，那些他靠杀戮而拼命掠夺和维护的有形资产，根本无法给他带来丝毫的满足感。他需要像麦克雷这样一种人——年轻、蓬勃、气焰嚣张，代表着他错过的、被允许野蛮生长的青年时代，彻彻底底地被他占用，从精神上为他臣服。他想入侵他的身体，用牵绳束缚他的脖子，品尝他唇边甜腻恼人的烟叶味，将精液射进他的肠道。他要摧毁他脑海中的世界，玩弄他的心智，再把自己的送给他。他要全方位掌控他的生活，他的食物、衣装、起居行程和活动范围，全数由他一人裁决。源氏是“下流”，那他又算是什么？

　　半藏温柔地替他揩去涕泪，解开束缚。安全感对于猎获一个Sub而言至关重要。当他的手有意无意划过麦克雷的大腿时，他能清晰感到对方兴奋的痉挛。他的判断总是对的，也许杰西·麦克雷自己还没清楚认知到这点，他是个天生的Sub.“脱掉你的衣服。”他命令道。当麦克雷的皮肤暴露在空气中时，他的乳头因为寒冷而直立起来，他听见至始至终保持缄默的源氏发出了窃笑声。“我本来很抱歉昨晚把你看成了男妓，但现在来看如果你昨天选择我，也不至于遭受这些。”

　　“闭嘴。”半藏令道。麦克雷一言未发，他的手落在了裤子上，坐在沙发上的半藏却丝毫没有脱掉他笔挺的西服套装的意思。尽管麦克雷不被允许看他的脸，但他能感知到半藏灼热的视线正粘在他的双手。他蜷缩着赤裸的全身，留下一双袜子给自己，因为地面真的很冷。  
“过来，然后转过去。”

　　这次麦克雷领悟了他的意思。他的额头和下腹如同火烧，手掌和膝盖并用，爬到了岛田半藏的脚边，然后他转过身，像只等到抚摸的小狗。

　　“你有没有肛交的经验？需不需要我帮你做前戏？”他看见麦克雷摇了摇头，又点了点头。半藏将袖口卷至手肘处，露出小臂鲜亮的家族刺青，然后倾身，将右手手指伸在他的唇瓣处。“舔湿它。”他说。麦克雷温热的口腔裹住了他三根手指时，他听见源氏在对面发出满意的呼气声，忍不住闭上双眼，与黑暗中清晰听见藏在三人浓重呼吸声的滴水的声音。麦克雷裹住他手指的口腔霎时变得很紧。半藏睁开双眸，惊诧地发现麦克雷分泌的前列腺液从他的性器和大腿缝中滴落，大颗大颗砸在地面上，溅起细微的水花。

　　“我还没碰你呢。”抽出手指时半藏戏谑道。一股邪念顿时摄住了他，他湿漉漉的指尖划过麦克雷的囊袋，然后在穴口周围挤压磨蹭着。

　　麦克雷的口水几乎将口中的丝质领带湿透，领带的体积越变越小，他苦痛的呻吟就越来越清晰。

　　“抬起头，”半藏命令道，与此同时将三只手指的指节同时没入柔软的肠道之中，麦克雷发出一声含混的喊叫，盖住了他的命令声。半藏只好伸长另一只手，指尖勾着绑在对方后脑勺的领带上，迫使麦克雷抬起头。“我要你被我干的时候看着源氏。”

　　他听见源氏咒骂了句什么，脸颊因兴奋变得通红。随着半藏解开拉链，缓缓没入麦克雷体内时握住自己湿漉漉的性器缓慢抽动。不知道自己是否被监视着，麦克雷在上身不堪重负地弯折在地面，胸膛紧紧撑住地面时，仍然不敢错开眼珠地盯着面前那张脸。源氏的双眼涣散而迷失。他忍不住联想到对方掠夺式的撕咬。他的声音变得更加嘶哑，大脑一片空白中他步入了高潮。不知道又过了多久，也没有任何征兆，岛田半藏安静地将精液尽数释放在他的体内时他还在第二轮高潮中挣扎，浑身颤抖着，任由源氏将掌心的精液抹在了他的胡须上。他觉得胆汁几乎涌到了喉咙，但他努力没有表现出来。

　　赌城，这呆板冗余的建筑里什么都可以找到，唯独稀罕的却是时钟。你会毫不怀疑时间在这里已经停止，只有金银珠玉正在损耗中逐渐融入空气，鲜花像五颜六色的人体器官迫不及待地开始分解工作。麦克雷不知道在水槽边缘跪坐多久，直到终于在源氏拍打的帮助下吐了出来。他的内心如同双唇久违地泛起清醒的苦涩。他曾浮上岸太久，竟全然忘记了水的深度。


	2. Chapter 2

黑色大理石壁反射着两点壁灯，他站在浓暗的光晕下，想到很久很久以前位于戈壁滩的白色教堂的忏悔室，他喝了一千五百毫升龙舌兰，用摇摇欲坠的枪口把牧师吓退到门外，在玫瑰香味的迷幻光束下抱着圣母石像痛哭流涕。他的泪水顺着下颌流到石像的额头、眉骨，聚积在眼窝，最终顺着优美的口唇侧影倾流而下。

为什么哭来着？

“你放走了恶魔。”他只记得自己的反复控诉。

 

龙涎和檀木。他站在浴缸的积水里，把盛装着沙龙级洗发香波的棕瓶放在鼻尖下闻嗅，然后盯着瓶身标签发呆。这股熟悉的幽香让他浸浴在热水中的背脊感到寒意。

房门被礼貌叩响了，他穿上干净的浴袍，轻轻拧开门。在看见来人时目光略放松了些，又很快轻轻皱紧眉头。

“你原来那身衣服不能穿出去了，”源氏漂亮的脸因为贴在鼻梁骨处的白色胶布显得有些不自在，他伸手，把手中纸袋递给麦克雷。后者没及时去接，于是他的手臂僵在了空气中。“所以我刚才去给你找了套新的。真的很不好意思。”

麦克雷抑制不住地歪起唇边，露出一丝讥笑：“你就为了衣服道歉？“

“嘿，我也不想……“

“这就对了。”麦克雷嚓地一声夺过纸袋，在重新关门前冷冷瞥向他，反唇相讥。“把事情和责任都推给别人，你只需要表演无辜就可以了。”

在他即将反手关上门时，源氏迅速伸过腿强行顶开门缝。“你什么意思？”

“那你要我说什么？”麦克雷故作轻松地侧过头，透过额前湿漉漉的发丝与对方冰冷愤怒的目光对视，“谢谢你的好意？”

源氏的胸膛剧烈起伏一阵，死寂之中只能听见年轻人急促的呼吸声。他最终还是收足站立。再启齿时声音平静了许多：“我只是想用这种方式结束我们之间的误会。”

“我向你保证，只要你停止同我讲话刻薄，今天的事我不会对任何人说，咱们两清了。”他说，目光从对方的眼睛扫视到赤足，再回到眼睛，嘴角又挂起寡廉鲜耻的微笑。他伸出手，指甲顺着麦克雷挺直的脖颈向上滑动，描摹他颤抖的喉结和唇角，性意味的挑逗最终以他顽劣地掐了掐麦克雷饱满的右颊而中止。“我可不是很甘心就这样清你帐。开玩笑的。你还需要什么，喝水吗，或者烟？”

他觉得麦克雷有一点和他很相像，他们大而化之的性格。

“有烟的话可以来一根。”

“行。”源氏走的时候替他带上了门。

成衣并不非常合身，上衣有点小，裤子则太松垮。他坐在马桶上等待源氏很久，怀疑自己被戏弄了，只能硬着头皮走出门。“你还在吗？”他对着空荡荡的走廊问道。无人应答，麦克雷叹了口气，只好尴尬地单手掐着宽大的裤腰，边走边寻找着源氏的身影。当他准备放弃，走下楼梯去找他脱下来的那条裤腰带时，一道人影的突然横现吓得他向后躲闪两步。

“你做什么？”半藏显然刚刚回来，他的身上沾着外面的烟火气，但麦克雷还是敏锐地从中嗅到令他战栗的味道。

他故作自然回答道：“找我的东西，然后就走人。希望不会烦到你。”

半藏的眼神锐不可当。“去哪儿？”

“……”麦克雷的回应细不可闻。诧异而茫然地张开双唇，露出粉色的舌头，那双掺杂浅灰的深琥珀色的眼睛透过他的肩膀，盯着紧闭的门。

“可怜的小狗这么快就忘了自己已经被帮派抛弃了么？”他扬起唇角咄咄逼问道。

“我……”麦克雷的口型无声张合着，他低下头，紧闭粉色的眼睛，听见半藏低沉的嘲笑。他的声带断断续续地发出声音。“找埃里科……找他问清楚。”

在黑暗中他听见脚边传来重物掷地的巨响。他睁开眼睛，维和者在他模糊的视线中闪闪发光。麦克雷猛然抬起头，蹙眉疑惑地望着他。在他弯下腰即将拾起他的手枪时，软皮鞋跟踩住了他的手背。

“为什么？”麦克雷的声音因为咬紧齿冠而模糊不清。他缓缓抬起头，对上半藏冷漠平静的脸孔，露出濒临爆发前积满怨愤的眼神。“我们两清了。”他一字一顿说道，眸光和牙齿锋利得像沾满酒精的酒杯碎片。

“你的韧劲比我想象中强很多，也许在你心里，你并不是很抗拒被折辱。”他闭上眼睛，寒冷的手指轻柔地圈住麦克雷的枕骨，拂过他柔软而温暖的棕色密发，把他按在自己的身前，大腿隔着裤子摩挲着麦克雷侧脸。麦克雷的笑意透过他的皮肤传感而来，他双膝跪伏，一只手被桎梏在地上，笑得如此厉害，连肩膀肌群都痉挛起来。

“难道你还期待看我为你哭吗？”他昂头挑衅道，在半藏骨骼嶙峋的脸上，所有凹陷的地方都藏在了阴霾中。

在他的盯视中，东方人缓缓摇了摇头，他的手指反复爱抚着他微湿的头发，触感传过敏感的头皮，让你他忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩时，半藏原本的声音低沉凛冽，气势磅礴，令人感到震慑，但现在语调忽而婉转，像丝绸般冰冷平滑，像过境乌云般压迫而潮湿，萦绕在他的颅顶之上：“你会哭的，总有一天你会的。”

他稍微加重了足下的力度，麦克雷不由汗流浃背，能做的唯有咬紧下唇，听着指骨在碾压下咯咯作响，把苦痛的闷哼掐在喉咙深处。

“就像信徒对他的神所做的那样，你会边痛哭着边抱紧我，怀疑和崇拜我，哀求和咒骂我。你会为我哭哑嗓子却不愿甘休，因为我带给你的痛苦里有真实的快乐。”

不，不要回忆，不要回头。多年前午后阳光透过瑰丽的彩窗，打入教堂一颗绝望的内心。他在感到鼻腔泛起湿意时偏过头，将倒灌的苦涩鼻水狠狠唾在地上。

“你试试。 ”

 

“起来。”移开鞋跟的同时，半藏厉声道，嘴边悄然浮现的一道诡谲笑意却与他的怒喝完全不相匹配：“下次再吐脏我的地板，我让你沾着鞋灰吃回去。”

在麦克雷犹豫着拾起手枪站直双腿时，半藏将袖口里的一只满荷的枪匣扔给了他，然后穿过他坐在了落地窗前的扶手椅上。“走吧，拿着这个去见你的头儿。顺便，如果你真要复仇的话，勒死他更安静，处理也更方便。”他把桌肚里属于麦克雷的丑陋腰带像抛弃垃圾一样丢了过去，他笑了笑。

“我不会动他，也不会再见到你。”麦克雷略带愠怒地低声回答，将手枪小心翼翼地藏在背后。他的手即将碰上门锁，听见半藏发出冷笑和啧啧声。

“哦，那你要怎么办？”他促狭一笑，稍微抬高尾音，“继续委身死局帮做打手，每天看到你老大都再重温一次被卖的滋味？或者祈祷有哪个不怕触怒岛田的帮派能收留你？”

麦克雷的牙齿咬着凹陷的腮，睫毛像不安的蝴蝶般上下翻动着，原本血色丰润的面颊陷在颧骨下的阴霾中，大理石塑像般高耸的鼻尖，因为皮肤纤薄、血管密布，诚实地透露着难过的青红色。孩子气和男子气概在某一瞬间荡然无存，取而代之的是女性化的悲伤。他的喉结在衬衫扣下悄悄滑动一下。他不否认麦克雷的突然现身像一把热油淋浇在他内心微弱的暗火。他深谙、且忠诚于自己黑暗的内心，但始终没有时间和耐心去钻研自己的癖好。即使欲火中烧，一个更加多利而富有风险的念头在他的脑海里萌芽。他和所有人一样生来为欲望所苦，但幸运的是他擅长经营人性弱点为自己谋利。性欲与征服欲从来息息相关，此刻麦克雷的身影在他的脑海中渐渐淡出，他开始思谋着此前从未放在眼里的北美军火商。

“别天真了。就算你真的不在乎，你以为他敢留你在他身边，还是敢放你走？”当麦克雷转过身与他对视时，他咧开嘴，舌尖快速划过下唇，变本加厉嘲讽道：“还是你准备再帮他舔一次老二？那为什么不先试着求我？”

“我不知道你打什么算盘，岛田先生。”强压怒气的声音仍然有些颤抖，麦克雷一字一顿地说道：“只为了不让你如愿，我也发誓不会在今天动他。”

在他的怒视下，半藏最终垂下头，摊开双手。“我只想告诉你——如果你实在走投无路，我可以帮你。”

麦克雷收回目光，疲倦地叹了口气。“也许真有那时候，我情愿淹死自己。”

“你没这胆，婊子。”

麦克雷没有听完他的最后一句话，又或许佯装未听见。在他甩上门后，半藏靠着椅背，手指敲击着桌面，心绪已经跟着麦克雷的背影飘远。

他坐得低一点，头仰靠在椅背上，盯着举架高阔的拱顶天花板，用麦克雷留驻的体温和气味幻想他此刻趴伏在他脚边，双手被绑在身后，只消半藏扯动掌间的牵绳，小狗就会不由自主地曲腰折颈，脸颊贴着他的大腿，湿润的眼睛里暴露出任人宰割的神情。半藏的喉结滑动一下，手掌在纱幔的潜影下如同蜘蛛在织网中移动，他的掌心贴着腿根，想象麦克雷的头躺在上面的重量，想象他被迫窒息时微微前凸的眼珠，嘴唇圈紧他的下身，每次深入都能触底，透明的浊液因逐渐加快抽插而顺着他的唇角滴落或迸溅，晕湿了他平滑的开司米料的西裤（他会因此而处罚他）。他的手缓缓向上移，探入西装下摆，在即将拉下绷紧的锁链时，他听见指纹锁被解开的声音。

源氏捏着一包未启封的香烟进门时，最先映入眼帘是哥哥的脸。“为什么看着那么郁闷？”虽然他每天都这个表情。源氏心说，他趿拉着拖鞋，眼神在宅邸巡视一周。“放走了？”

当他注意到半藏的眼神始终粘在自己手里的烟盒时，他撕开封条和锡箔纸，抽出一根软软衔在唇间。“怎么了？”他边问边从衣兜里掏出印着赌场LOGO的按压式打火机，然后硬着头皮生疏地将烟灰弹得四处飞散。他宁可因为吸烟被指责，也不想半藏“误解”他跑去嘱托仆人为一个小杂碎买烟的用意。前者会让他挨训，后者能让他挨揍。

然而出乎他所料的是，兄长只是坐在他旁边，抽出一根香烟点燃。烟雾填满两人的空隙。半藏的手指反复按压着崭新的塑料打火机，望着跳跃的火苗若有所思。

“我从来不知道你会吸烟。”源氏说道。

“你不知道的多着呢。”

“呃……什么时候？”

“在军队时每天可没时间泡茶提神。”年长者将烟蒂摁在了插在花瓶中边缘泛黄的花瓣上，闻到蛋白质烧焦的气味。

“在军队的整整五年？”源氏看向他，“说戒就戒了？”

半藏不置可否。“本来也没成瘾，我讨厌烟味。”

“有时候我觉得你不像人。”

“只是不像某个经历比酒量还浅的人。”半藏用鼻音发出冷哼声。

“你想我去迷你吧回来顺便帮你倒杯酒吗？我想酒柜里还有菊正宗或者龙舌兰。”源氏站起身，有点招架不住地委婉求饶。

“不了。”半藏将马甲挂在衣架上，盯着智控衣柜自动关合，精神已有些疲倦：“你能不能找点别的事打发时间？“厨房远远传来了源氏的答复，让他脑血管都轰炸起来：“没法顶着这张脸去操人啊。”

“败坏祖辈伟业不算打发时间。”

 

当埃里科从聚会中脱身，在手下的搀扶和帮助下找回房间，闩上门锁后，他闭上眼睛，光秃秃的脑袋背靠着房门缓解酒后的眩晕。冰冷的枪口烙在了他的太阳穴，他满心以为自己正在做梦。

“……杰西？”他眨动着模糊的双眼。“上帝，你终于……”

“在我没让你说话前给我闭嘴。”杰西·麦克雷衬衫下的胸腹因暴烈情绪而紧绷着，他眉头紧簇，下巴牵动着下唇翕动着，一副受伤的神情看着他良久。“为什么？”

“我不懂你的意思，杰西。”埃里科低声说，但很快被对方骤然愤怒的神情和手枪上膛声噤了声。

“你骗我！”麦克雷怒吼道，他的枪口将埃里科的脑袋堵在了墙壁上。“你让我去找你，你却没有出现，为什么？”他持枪的手腕和喘气声一起剧烈晃动着。

“我可以解释，杰西……”

“你不配做我老大，不配叫我的名字。”他另一只手攥紧拳头，“意外我还活着吗？”

埃里科猛然转过头，两道西蜀的眉毛皱成一团，“你到底在说什么？我没有想过你会送命！”

“我本来想一枪崩了你，”麦克雷深深吸了口气，点了点头，将枪口从他的头前下移，瞄准他的右脚脚趾：“现在我决定先让你吃点苦头。”

“我和岛田家族签了契约！”埃里科拔高嗓音制止他：“只有利益当先他们才同意饶你去道个歉。至于那个讯息，我很抱歉，因为……”话音刚落，足尖传来的剧痛让埃里科尖叫出声。麦克雷踩在他的脚背上，枪口死死抵住他的肚囊。“你觉得我在骗你吗？你觉得我会抛弃你不顾吗？”他转过头，鼻尖贴着麦克雷的下巴，褐色的眼珠倒映着麦克雷迷茫的神色：“如果我和你的十七年情谊给你带来的是这个程度的信任，你只管开枪好了。”

“我如何相信你？”麦克雷轻声问。

“这么多年我有没有一次骗过你？”

麦克雷沉默半晌，最终垂下了胳膊，将手枪掷在地上。他的呼吸从急促渐渐趋于平静再变得缓慢沉重。埃里科长长舒了口气：“我一直不想和那些东洋人做生意……不，不是像他们说的什么种族主义，只是他们永远不能让我相信，他们的眼睛就像通巫术一样。”他重重叹气，柔声问道：“他们让你受伤了吗，杰西？”

麦克雷跌坐在地上，将额头埋在竖立的双膝间，神情木然地摇了摇头。

埃里科蹲下来，他的手放在杰西的肩膀上时被迅速拨开，骨肉相碰发出清脆的响声。他压抑着恼火没有发作：“如果你不放心，我可以证明给你看。”

“不。”年轻人用模糊的声音回绝了他。都无济于事。麦克雷想。在他确信自己无法开枪的瞬间，他知道自己甘愿相信，也必须相信他的首领。这是他站在命运的风云变化前，能做的最后一次挽留。


End file.
